


Part 4 (Noctis x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: The Prince of Lucis has had enough of whatever it is that you and his friends have been hiding from him, and gets the information he seeks from you one way or another.





	Part 4 (Noctis x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Noct is always the one that's hardest to write. That's why "Interlude" happened; to give time for Noctis to cooperate in my debauchery.

Finally back in Hammerhead, the group was situated under the small lit canopy right outside the trailer. Night had just barely fallen, a few of the sun’s rays still trying to beat out the encroaching darkness causing random streaks of color to light the edges of the horizon. Everyone was seated around the round tables in worn plastic chairs, engrossed in their phones after dinner in what should have been just another successful day gallivanting through Duscae.

The only problem was that Noct kept glancing up from his screen to grace his entourage with a side eye that kind of made you want to die. Dying would be preferable to suffering one more moment of the tension that settled over the evening like a cloak, and since you knew the reason why it was happening it made it all the more palpable. You wished that someone had spilled the beans already, taking the responsibility off your shoulders to do it, but evidently even Prompto became a master at keeping secrets along the way and hadn’t said a word about anything to his best bud.

To be fair, you knew it _had_ to be you to say something, because that’s how the world worked. Hoping against hope wasn’t going to change that fact you were desperately trying to avoid. _Damnit_. You figured that it was the guys’ strange way of respecting whatever honor they assumed you had to leave it up to you to be open about the sort of relations you had fallen into with each of them, but the irrationally emotional part of you just wanted to shove the blame on someone else. You knew for a fact that Ignis and Gladio probably had in depth discussions about it - and what they wanted to do with you next, perhaps - in their spare time. Prompto had no choice but to accept the fact that those two literally caught him red handed due to all those racy photos you hoped he figured out how to password protect or even delete just to be safe. _Why did I even let him do that in the first place? Heat of the moment?_

You started your favorite new pasttime of blushing at the drop of a hat as you zoned out, going over past events in your mind. Did you regret any of it? _No, not really._ They were amazing experiences that you wouldn’t have traded for anything except for maybe a bit more stealth and a lot more bravery on your part to handle the aftermath you were stewing in right now. You glanced up from the screen you weren’t really paying attention to and accidentally met the piercing stare of the crown prince.

He obviously knew something was up with everyone, and he knew that it was something big, but nobody was clueing him in and it made you feel bad and incredibly guilty. _Why can’t I just get the guts to just blurt it out right now and get it over with?_ But for some reason, even though literally everyone else knew except for Noct, you couldn’t get up the gumption to make an announcement. The idea of it turning into some kind of intervention or group therapy thing was alone enough to make you want to stab yourself in the face, repeatedly.

Noct let out a frustrated sigh, stuck his phone in his pocket, and abruptly stood up. The sudden movement caused everyone to look up at him.

“Where are you going?” Ignis asked carefully.

“I dunno. Out,” Noct shortly replied, irritation lacing his words.

“Uh… dude, it’s like, dark?” Prompto piped in. “Not exactly the safest time to be going anywhere.”

Noct rolled his eyes. “So, does that mean any of you are going to tell me what the hell is going on already? Because that’s the only way I’m sticking around here right now.”

Silence.

He threw his hands up in the air and turned around. “Got it. Catch ya later.”

_Shit._ “Noct, wait!” You stood up quickly before you could overthink it. He reluctantly looked back over his shoulder in your general direction, letting you know that you only had one chance to make this right.

You swallowed tightly. “Um…” Your mind went blank, knowing that you literally had an audience. You shot a pleading look to Noct to understand, hoping that the extent of his irritation wasn’t so much that it was too late to make any sort of amends.

Moments passed before he jerked his chin up sharply. “Let’s go, _______.” He started walking across the lot to get to the Regalia.

You scrambled ungracefully from the table to get to his side, your legs betraying a slight shiver as you passed everyone.

“The hell?” Gladio said. “Are you seriously gonna risk getting killed by a daemon just to have a heart to heart?”

Noct opened the door to the driver’s seat before addressing him. “The equipment we ended up bringing back earlier today happened to be special headlights that are bright enough to scare away daemons,” he slid into the car and put the keys in the ignition. “I’m pretty sure Cindy knows her stuff.”

You glanced back long enough to see Ignis close his eyes momentarily, probably knowing that he couldn’t stop Noct but the circumstances were in complete opposition to anything he’d ever approve of. “Make haste,” he finally said, a hint of weariness tinging his words.

And so started your very awkward car ride with the Prince of Lucis.

You didn’t know whether or not it was out of habit or you holding onto the last vestiges of reluctance to even broach the subject you had no choice but to confront, but you sat rigidly in a corner of the backseat while Noct drove down the road, the lights of Hammerhead growing smaller behind you. You alternated between watching the scenery whiz by and anxiously staring at Noct’s profile as the wind ruffled his t-shirt and hair. You didn’t know why, but for some reason you found it harder to get a read off of Noct than anyone else. He always seemed to carry a measure of aloofness around him as a shield, even around his most trusted friends. He cared deeply about everyone, still fit easily into the fluid dynamics the group maintained and joked around, but he obviously kept a lot to himself.

_Well, he is royalty. Having a huge responsibility of a birthright like that probably puts a damper on things._ It only made you feel worse that you were keeping things from him. Alienating your liege kind of seemed like treason, or something. There was also the fact that you considered him a friend, and friends shared things with each other no matter how awkward or ridiculously embarrassing they happened to be. _Right?_

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice that Noct had pulled the car off to the side of the road and cut the engine. He kept the headlights on, which helped ease your worries about daemons a bit. It was still ingrained in you to be wary at night, but you couldn’t dispute the fact that you’d not encountered a single enemy during the entire way there. _Well, I guess when we get back we can tell Ignis that these things actually work._

“Where are we going?” You asked as you watched Noct get out of the car.

“Fishing,” he replied as he opened the trunk. “Helps clear my mind. There’s a pond right near here that should be pretty safe. We won’t be far from the car, just in case anything bad happens.” He pulled out his trusty fishing rod and a bucket of lures and blinked at you. “You coming?”

_Oh. I’m still in the car. Right._ “Yeah, sorry,” you hurried out of the backseat and closed the trunk before following him a yards away to a little mini dock jutting out to a forgotten pond. Watching as he methodically checked the line and selected a lure to attach, Noct scanned the surface of the pond for a moment before deciding to cast it out. A faint plop of the lure hitting the water met your ears, and he slowly started reeling it back towards the dock, pausing every so often at any other sign of movement in the pond’s depths.

Normally, this would have bored the shit out of you. There were times that all you heard from the others were a string of complaints at how Noct was somehow able to spend hours just catching fish or staring out at the water when it was the last thing anyone else wanted to do. He was good at tuning them out though, and even better at making them happy when he caught a monster fish that was able to feed them for a few hearty meals.

But now, it helped draw out the inevitable while you contemplated exactly how you were going to tell the Prince of Lucis that you had fucked all of his friends behind his back and immensely enjoyed every moment of it.

_What is my entire life right now? I can’t believe I have to even say this._ You glanced awkwardly over at Noct, who seemed completely in the fishing zone right now and not entirely aware of your presence anymore. He looked a lot calmer than before, which helped you relax a little bit… but then you also didn’t want to mess that up by discussing something as unorthodox as the current situation. Just thinking about it set butterflies off in your stomach all over again.

_“Hey, funny story Noct; bet you didn’t know that Ignis was just as good at sex as he is at cooking!”_

_“Gladio has a wicked blood fetish. Bet you could’ve lived without knowing that, huh?”_

_“I have a suspicion that Prompto may actually have an exhibitionist and/or voyeur streak in him, but I’ll have to do a few trial runs just to be sure because I only have the control sample right now…”_

You facepalmed. None of the above would go well.

“Is it really that bad?”

You moved your fingers from your eyes just enough to peek over at Noct, who was still idly fishing and directing the brunt of his attention to the task.

“Yes and no,” you started, taking a deep breath. “It’s more awkward than anything.”

He gave a small shrug. “Then it’s no big deal, right? Just spit it out.”

_Gods help me._ “I… may have… had sex with Prompto today,” you forced out, staring straight ahead across the pond.

“Okay…” Noct said slowly, his tone unreadable. You couldn’t get the courage to face him, so you didn’t know if he was looking at you or not. You heard him sigh. “Uh, honestly… and I hope it doesn’t hurt your feelings or anything… but I kinda expected you to go after Specs.”

You cleared your throat and nodded slightly. “Well… I did. Kinda.”

“Did he reject you?”

A bit of a manic giggle erupted from your throat before you could fully stop it, and you coughed to try and cover it up. “Um… no. He did not.”

Now you could feel Noct’s full attention on you as he tried parsing what you were having the damnedest time getting out. “He did not,” Noct repeated in a flat tone.

You bit your lip and eyeballed the water in front of you, half contemplating how fast you could drown yourself in order to avoid everything about the current situation.

“Does Prompto know about your thing with Specs?”

You shrugged, scratching your arm nervously. _Well, he probably knows now knowing how Ignis and Gladio are, but thankfully I don’t have to be there for that discussion._

“Does Specs know about your thing with Prompto?” Noct continued, switching all of his efforts into fishing for information rather than the actual fish.

“Yeah. He saw the pictures.”

Awkward silence.

“Pictures.”

You slowly moved your eyes over to Noct. He had the most incredulous, ridiculously shocked expression on his face as he deadpanned his responses. You pursed your lips and looked down at the ground, rocking back and forth on your toes.

He thought about it for a moment. “Wait, were those the pictures from-”

“Yep.”

Noct took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, I guess. So… you kind of have a thing with Prompto and Specs. Somehow.”

You nodded and then looked at him sideways sheepishly, pregnant silence filling in the blanks.

Noct blinked. “… Gladio too?”

The urge to disappear became stronger. “Well… he sorta knew about me and Ignis and I think he maybe got jealous so I … uh…” You trailed off, pretty sure that every single blood vessel that covered the surface of your face had exploded into the worst blush you ever thought possible. Even in the dark of night that was faintly lit by the pocket flashlight Noct wore on the front of his shirt, you were certain that it was plain to see.

“… let me see if I got this straight,” Noct said in a carefully measured tone. “You have a thing going with everybody and managed to keep quiet about it this entire time?”

“More or less.”

Noct was silent for a bit more before turning back to his forgotten fishing line. “Whoo, boy,” was all he said as he continued idly skimming the brightly colored lure across the surface of the water. You let him mull over everything in the quiet of the night, not quite sure if you got the closure that you were hoping for since his responses left almost nothing to go off on. You did feel a tiny little bit better now that everything was out in the open, though.

“I guess should thank you, _______.”

You raised an eyebrow and folded your arms in front of you. “Why? For banging all your friends and making this more complicated than what it should be?” The culmination of stress made you sound way more sarcastic and bitter than you might have meant.

Noct let out a small smile that made you feel like he was going to say something unexpected, and a sliver of apprehension snuck through you at the gesture. “No. I’m thanking you for loving them.”

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the sound of your heartbeat became overly pronounced to your ears. _What?_

“Think about it for a minute,” the prince leaned down and pulled his line up over the dock, a small iridescent fish caught at the end of the lure. “Why else would this be so complicated to you?” He studied his catch for a moment before carefully detaching the fish and putting it back in the water. “Why wouldn’t you just forget about it and move on if you didn’t actually care about them?”

You pushed down tendrils of panic as you came up with a response. “I… I dunno, I’m not…” Reaching up to massage your temple, you tried again. “I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to. I’m traveling with you guys. We’re in close quarters with each other all of the time.”

“I know. Which is why I’m really surprised it took this long for me to notice anything going on right under my own nose,” Noct gave a half shrug before casting the line again. “But I guess you could say that I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.” His eyes lost focus for a moment, and you felt like you should be reaching out and touching his shoulder in support. Instead, you commenced staring at him awkwardly as you processed the mental bombshell he dropped on you.

“I don’t want to scare you, but I do want you to look at things outside of yourself right now. Did you notice that you’ve kinda made Specs less uptight? Gladio hasn’t been riding my ass about training in awhile, and that’s great for me at least. Prompto’s confidence made him a lot less of a bumbling idiot around Cindy in the garage while she was tinkering with the Regalia. I honestly never thought I’d see the day.” Noct paused before looking over at you, his eyes filled with a level of understanding that made you glimpse just what kind of a king he would be. “You did that.”

You let out an incredulous bark of a laugh, and started at the feel of liquid on your cheek. You thought you were crying against your will for a moment until another speck hit the tip of your nose, and you realized that it was beginning to rain. “I didn’t start all this with the most noble of intentions,” you told him as water droplets scattered the wood of the rickety deck around you.

“Doesn’t matter now, does it? Life works out in ways that lets us know that we’re just along for the ride.” Noct paused, furrowing his brow as he blinked at the sudden precipitation. “Speaking of ride… is the top to the Regalia still down?”

_Whoops._ Your wince as you glanced back out through the foliage to the road was all he needed to know to quickly reel in the line, gather the lures, and haul ass back to the Regalia with you right behind him. He handed off the bucket to you as he fished the keys out of his pocket and pressed a button, causing the hardcover top to unfold from the back and protect the inside of the car.

“Question,” Noct asked as he popped the trunk, placing the fishing rod inside. “You guys didn’t have sex in my dad’s car, did you?”

“Oh, gods no,” you immediately replied, horrified at the thought of it.

A load of tension seemed to disappear from his shoulders as he took the lures from you. “Good. I’d be pretty pissed at them if they didn’t leave me that opportunity.”

It took you a minute. Your hand was already on the handle, you were halfway through a reflexive laugh to diffuse the last of your worries of the convoluted and stressful night, and the trunk was closed before your brain skipped like a record and replayed Noct’s last sentence over again. Your heart was lodged in your throat as you blinked at him through the raindrops that were spattering the pavement. He gradually moved to stand in front of you, seemingly oblivious to the rain that matted his jet black hair to his face. You couldn’t help but admire the vision of the wet prince in front of you, the shininess reflecting in the depths of his deep blue gaze that was studying you as hard as you were contemplating him.

When his lips finally did meet yours, it was hesitant and slow, yet not lacking in passion. You felt almost as if he was exploring the innermost depths of you through his kisses that never quite turned into the frantic and desperate type you had become accustomed to from the others, and the combination of the warm rain with the feel of his lips was intoxicating in its own way. A part of you desperately wanted it to turn into something hot and heady, but you forced yourself to follow his lead and let him taste you as you let the side of the Regalia support most of your weight.

The rain started coming down a bit harder, completely drenching your clothes to the bone, but it didn’t compare to the feel of Noct’s hands as he held your arm with one and lightly caressed your cheek with the other. He was completely unhurried and ridiculously thorough in his exploration with your mouth, and your heart hammered in your chest as he pressed closer to you. _He must have been the make out champion in high school or something, because I have never felt this stripped down by simple kisses._ The tips of his bangs brushed against your cheek, light enough that it caused a full body shiver to go through you.

“Are you cold?” Noct leaned back enough to look at you, moving a couple of strands of your rain soaked hair off of your forehead. You didn’t quite trust your voice at the moment so you just settled for nodding. Reaching for the forgotten handle behind you, he pulled the door open.

You didn’t know why you were feeling so jittery at the notion of just getting inside a car you’ve mindlessly hopped in so many times, but it probably had a lot to do with what activities you two were going to get up to once that door closed behind you. Sucking in a breath to try and calm yourself, you found yourself slipping easily across the leather seats, scooting backwards to make room for Noct as he followed you. With the door closed behind him and the sound of the rain pelting the exterior surrounding you, both of you sat and looked at each other for a moment with water dripping down your faces.

Then you both descended on each other, hands everywhere as you both simultaneously tried undressing the other while keeping your mouths connected. It was quite a difficult feat considering that wet clothes tended to stick to the skin like glue, but somehow you two had managed. Your rear squeaked on the leather seats as Noct pulled you forward enough to let you lay down, and he gently kissed along your neck as his fingers parted your legs and skimmed up your thighs to find that bundle of nerves that easily had you gasping and squirming beneath him.

“So,” Noct breathed into your ear as you bucked against his touches. “How do you feel about anal?”

The question almost shocked you out of the plethora of sensations you were happily losing yourself to. _The prince is secretly an ass man? Interesting._ “I’m not opposed to it… but Gladio might be upset if you beat him to it.”

You caught a glimpse of a self-satisfied, mischievous glint in his eyes. “Really? Then we’re pretty much obligated to do it, now.” He reached down to fish around in the pockets of his discarded pants before unearthing a small metallic looking package.

_A condom?_ “How long have you been carrying that around with you?” You sat up to look at Noct, who actually had the decency to blush a little bit at the inquiry.

“A… while,” he replied, looking adorably sheepish. “You’re not the only one who didn’t have noble intentions.”

Refusing to mull very long over the incredible fact that the freaking Prince of Lucis had evidently been thinking hard enough about taking you in the ass to actually prepare for it, you opted to just roll over and situate yourself on your hands and knees, flipping your hair over one shoulder as you stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

It had been quite awhile since you’d indulged in that particular kind of sexual activity, and even though Noct was as gentle as ever upon entering you it took a bit to get used to again. He let you take your time as you relaxed and took a few deep breaths to adjust, and then his hand smoothed along the base of your spine before thrusting fully in. You gasped, clenching your hands fruitlessly against the leather seats as he moved within you, stimulated by the feel of him filling your tight hole.

Moaning, you pushed back to meet him while reaching a hand down between your legs to massage your clit. The windows in the Regalia had all but completely fogged up from the activities you two were doing, and the air was thick with the smell of perspiration and sex. Despite how you were initially dismayed at even the mention of banging in the classic vehicle, you couldn’t help how turned on you were that it was happening now. You squeezed your eyes shut as you increased the pressure and tempo of your fingers, the combination of stimulation from the front and behind causing that delicious pressure to build up to release in moments.

Then suddenly, it vanished.

“Hah?” You breathed out in surprise and broke your own tempo when you realized that Noct had abruptly pulled out. Frustrated, you looked back at him in time for you to see him reach to roll down the window just enough to carelessly toss the used condom out. You actually thought about scolding him for littering for a moment until he had turned you over and laid stretched on top of you, taking your wrists and pinning them above your head. You bucked your hips as you felt his length rub against you, and he gave a half-smile as he kissed your cheek.

“Sorry. I don’t want you cumming just yet.”

You opened your mouth to protest but found it covered by his own, and whatever you thought you had to say faded away from your brain as you got lost in the feel of Noct’s tongue that prodded incessantly at your own. The hand that wasn’t holding both of yours in place reached up to trail a path from the side of your neck, along your collarbone, to finally rest against a breast. He started rolling your nipple against his palm, light enough where you wanted more stimulation but couldn’t move much to achieve it.

“You’re pretty impatient, you know that?” Noct lightly bit your lower lip in a playful manner before leaning back to look at you.

You fixed your face into a pout. “But I want y-”

“I know.” He slid inside your pussy this time, and you shivered and let out a ridiculously loud moan that overpowered the insistent, pattering raindrops against the windows. You desperately wanted to touch him, but he didn’t seem inclined to let you do that. Instead, his blue eyes studied your face intensely as he moved within you. For whatever reason, knowing that he was watching you like that caused your heart rate to go up, your breath hitching with every thrust.

“I like the sounds that you make, ______,” Noct said plainly, leaning down to nip at your ear. You felt your orgasm building again, and his words only served to fuel the desire that laced through your body, seeking a release. Keening unintelligibly, you arched your back for any more of the blessed body contact that you were unable to reach for with your own hands. _Six, I’m close. If I could just…_

He stopped moving.

You seriously thought that you might start crying. Whimpers escaped your closed lips as you lolled your head to the side, looking blearily at the detail in the seats. Noct released your hands as he tugged your face back to look at him, his eyes shining brightly as he took you in.

“I want to prolong this as long as I can, _______, and I know I’m selfish for it,” he said softly. “But I don’t think I can help it.”

_He’s literally going to keep me teetering on the edge all night._ Just the thought of it drove you insane; unlike Ignis, at least Noct wasn’t really trying to test you until you forgot your own name. It was strangely innocent in how he just wanted to keep you with him in that horizontal tango while he seemed to study you long enough to burn an image of you in his mind, but you _refused_ to be denied any longer.

Taking advantage of the fact that your hands were now free, you reached up and grabbed his head and half yanked him down to meet you while also pulling yourself up. Noct definitely wasn’t expecting that, and his surprised mumble faded into a moan as you almost viciously attacked his mouth with yours. While he was trying to get his bearings, you maneuvered yourself to where you were able to sit fully upright.

Before he knew it, you had his back plastered to the seat behind him, and you were straddling his legs to keep him still. He looked at you in shock, and you couldn’t help but let out a sly grin as you positioned him at your entrance once again.

“I know you wanted this to last the whole night, but sorry to say that neither this car battery nor I will be able to manage that,” you said as you slid down onto him, loving the image of his mouth opening slightly and the rapid blinking of his eyes as you started moving. “So, I suggest you buckle up, Prince.”

Placing your hands on his shoulders, you proceeded to give the heir to the throne the ride of his life.

You put all that you were feeling into the act; the frustration that had been culminating over the past few days, the uncertainty of what you thought was the state of your friendship with them all, the need to feel in control of something in your crazy and unexpected life as of late, and maybe - just _maybe_ \- coming around to accepting the idea that a surprisingly insightful Noct put into your head about love. You looked at him through heaving breaths and wild hair, somewhat wishing that you could return the torturously slow favor but knowing that there was no way you were going to prolong the arrival of what was shaping up to be a mind-shattering orgasm. His hands had found your hips and couldn’t do much more but hold on for dear life. You took in his mussed black hair, the flush on his cheeks, the lean muscles in his arms as he moved with you, and you felt like you finally understood why it could be intoxicating to dominate someone in that manner.

Slipping your hand from a shoulder to feel along his damp strands, you took a chance and twisted a healthy handful of his locks in your fist and gave it a good tug.

Noct’s head snapped back with your unanticipated action, and the loud, helpless moan that came out of him was so delicious that you faltered in your grind and gasped repeatedly. His hips bucked upwards almost involuntarily as he came, his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling of the Regalia as he spilled himself inside of you. Finally coming across your own release, you shuddered and clenched around him, your hands shaking as you released your grip and languidly slumped forward to lay your upper body against his chest.

Eventually, all that you heard was the rain outside once again along with the tempo of Noct’s heartbeat as it gradually resumed a normal rhythm. You blinked and found some strength to push yourself up, your arms feeling like all they were doing all night were wicked static push ups. 

_Did he fall asleep?_ You studied the serene face that was in front of you, unable to hold back a smile. “Hey… no nap time allowed. We’re still in the middle of nowhere, and Ignis is probably two seconds away from sending out a search party for us.” You nudged at his cheek with a finger.

“Don’t care,” Noct woozily replied, his eyes still closed. “Just had the hottest sex in my life. He can wait.” 

Blushing a bit at his delirious praise, you poked him again. “Noct, seriously. The headlights have been on this whole time. What if the battery dies?”

He took a few more moments before moaning reluctantly and slowly turning his head to face you. “Eh, fine. But,” his lips turned up into a crooked smirk. “I’m still inside of you, and I’m kinda reluctant to leave.”

You squeaked as you realized the truth in his lazy comment, and moved to finally detach yourself from him. His blue eyes fluttered at your departure and came back into focus as he stretched out his arms and sighed with all of the weariness of a person who was just told that the vacation was over and that it was time to go back to work. Thankfully, you didn’t have to listen to him bitch as you both sorted through and started re-applying your still wet clothes, because that was an unpleasant enough activity to suffer through as it stood. _There’s no way to even try to look presentable, now. Just gotta make sure that I put on my clothes right side out and hope for the best._ You didn’t even bother looking at your hair; you knew that was a lost cause too.

On the way back to Hammerhead, you found the courage to sit up front this time. As you two neared the garage, the rain had tapered off to a slight drizzle. Noct pulled the Regalia into the port next to the gas pumps and cut the engine, looking over at you before doing anything else.

The nervousness was back in the pit of your stomach at the thought of having to face everyone’s inevitable inquires and scolding. It must’ve shown plainly on your face, because Noct reached over and put his hand on top of yours.

“Let me handle it. I’m used to getting the heat from everyone, remember?” He gave you a reassuring grin before turning and opening his car door. Taking in a deep breath, you steeled yourself and stepped out of your side of the vehicle after him, letting the damp and clean smell that the precipitation had washed over the land fill your nostrils.

“It seems that we have a fundamental misunderstanding of the words ‘make haste’,” Ignis’ dry humor was the first to greet both of you as you approached the canopy to the trailer. You saw his meticulous gaze flicker over you and Noct, but he didn’t give any other outward inclination of his conclusions.

“Eh, whatever, Specs. We’re alive, as you can see,” Noct replied in his typical blase manner, folding his arms across his chest and looking at everyone.

“Did you guys… have a good talk?” Prompto hedged, looking back and forth between you and his best friend, leaving it glaringly obvious what answers he was hoping for but didn’t want to be the one to blurt out what everyone else must’ve been wondering about as well.

“Yeah, we did,” Noct answered, leaving it short. The guys just regarded the prince silently, waiting on varying levels of eggshells to see what would happen next. You fidgeted nervously, not wanting Noct to drag it out longer than he had to but also feeling glad that you weren’t the one on center stage.

Sighing, he finally dropped his crossed arms. “I know everything, so you all can stop acting so weird around me, now.”

“Our sincerest apologies, Noct,” Ignis said, sitting forward in his chair. “I suppose something should have been said sooner.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But I forgive you.”

Gladio uncrossed his legs and stopped leaning up against the side of the trailer. “I’m not gonna lie, it was kinda fun keeping it from you for this long, though.”

Noct looked over at Gladio with a glimmer in his eye. “And _I’m_ not gonna lie, it was fun taking ________ in the ass in the backseat of the Regalia right where you like to sit, knowing that I beat you to it.”

You didn’t even recognize your own voice in the high pitched, scandalized scream you let out.

Prompto suddenly underwent a coughing fit, his phone clattering to the table in front of him when he covered his mouth with his hands as his face started lighting up.

Noct still managed to look like the cat that got the cream even as Gladio took a fistful of his T-shirt in his grasp and violently yanked him up to his own eye level. “WHAT THE FU-”

“And on that note, I believe it’s time for us all to retire,” Ignis gracefully unfolded himself from the plastic chair and stood. His no-nonsense tone of voice put a stop to what was definitely a devolving situation, and Gladio reluctantly let go of Noct while Prompto found a bottle of water to frantically guzzle even though his face was still bright red. You put your face in your hands, wondering with every passing moment if there was a rock bottom to the levels of embarrassment you could reach when it came to this group and their shenanigans.

A hand on your shoulder caused you to look up, and you met Ignis’ eyes with a mixture of exasperation and mortification reflected in your own.

“It’s late, my dear. You don’t have to worry about anything else for tonight.” He gave you a smile as he carefully steered you towards the trailer. 

“Can I just not have anything else to worry about period, from here on out?” You sighed as you made your way to the steps.

Ignis chuckled. “Now, where would the fun be in that?”


End file.
